


flushed cheeks

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [9]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Microfic, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, chinguline are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Junghwa's girlfriend is completely smitten with her, and the dogs are jealous.





	flushed cheeks

Yihan drops her duffle bag beside the pile of Junghwa's things—a backpack, purse, computer bag, paper bag, and shopping tote with dog toys—and quietly folds her legs to sit on the grass beside it to admire her girlfriend's natural grace and vibrancy. Junghwa dances away from the excitedly barking dogs she walks most nights, laughing brightly and carefully pulling her bare feet away from the playful teeth. Tickling one of the dogs' tails, she holds her hair back from her face with her arm and pulls it down around her neck as she stands and finally notices Yihan.

"Hannie!" She bounds over, dogs on her heels, and drops to her knees in a way Yihan would think is painful, but Junghwa keeps the bright smile on her face and kisses her cheek. "How long have you been here? I didn't mean to ignore you."

"It wasn't even a minute." Yihan leans in for another kiss, which Junghwa willingly gives, humming happily. She pulls her legs from beneath her and leans heavily against Yihan's side. The dogs pile over their laps, begging for more attention; Yihan has to wrestle the always-in-somebody's-face Baekhyun against her side and cages him in with an arm. He splays out flat and pants contentedly. "How was work?"

Junghwa shrugs. "It was work. I'm ready for this project to be done. Revisions are tedious." She says _tedious_ like some people say _Monday_.

"Tedious, but necessary. If you didn't take the time, I know you'd never want anyone to see the result."

She ducks her head to kiss Chanyeol's head and nods, biting her lips between her teeth when the Retriever throws his head back to kiss her chin. "True. I just wish everyone would get off my back, you know? It's done when it's done! I need sleep and food, sometimes, too, y'know. A break."

"I think you should take many more breaks like this." Yihan nuzzles her neck. "I miss you."

Junghwa leans her head against her shoulder, enjoying the soft almost-kisses along her throat and ear.

Chen recovers his energy first, bouncing to his feet and running a lap around the others just to drop into a bow before them with an urgent yodel. Baekhyun flops around a bit before getting his feet beneath him and takes off after the Shiba, stopping abruptly to bark at Chanyeol.

Junghwa sits on the grass, hip-to-hip with Yihan, and watches the dogs with a fond smile she probably doesn't realize she's wearing. It's the sort of expression Yihan loves most, her girlfriend's unconscious affection.

They sit for a while, chatting about nothing important, until Junghwa says they should get the dogs home. Their owners don't mind them being out for a while as long as they come back tired, and Junghwa has to work on her project more.

She brushes off the back of her denim shorts, flapping the tail of her shirt—something borrowed from Yihan's closet—and tugging at the front bit she's tucked into the waistband of her shorts until it falls the way she wants. It's not a complicated or calculated outfit at all, but Junghwa makes it look like it came out of a magazine.

"...What?"

"What what?" Yihan asks.

"What are you staring at me for?" Junghwa touches the corner of her mouth. No drool or anything. Her hair isn't standing up anywhere that she can tell.

"Because you're beautiful."

"Yi _han_!" Junghwa shrieks, hiding her face in her hands. Her face burns with the fierce blush, and she only peeks at Yihan when the older girl touches her wrists. She doesn't pull at all, just kind of holds her. “ _What?_ ” She pouts, shyly looking away from Yihan's face because she can't hide.

“I really love you, you know.”

Junghwa blushes scarlet, feeling the heat from her cheeks to her neck. “I know...” She bends down and kisses Yihan, smiling when cool noses touch her bare calves, looking for more attention. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **break time**.


End file.
